Naruto-699 Alternative
by FredwardForever
Summary: Takes place after Naruto and Sasuke fight but before end of 699. What if Naruto would have gotten together with Sakura instead of Hinata. ONESHOT


****A/N: I am a true NaruHina fan but just felt this had to be done. Occurs after Sasuke and Naruto's fight but before the end of 699. ONESHOT!****

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura and Sasuke walking up to him.

"Let's all walk to Hokage tower, better to show up together than separately." Sakura said as she intertwined her arm with Naruto's and Sasuke's and took off down the road.

"Why is everyone staring at us", Naruto asked noticing everyone looking at them as they walked down the dirt path.

"Not US. Just you and Sasuke. You two are being called the heroes of the 4th Shinobi World War."

"Really?" Naruto asked a blush forming on his face.

Sasuke scoffed. "I wish they wouldn't make it so obvious."

"Would you rather have them looking at you with fear in their eyes?" Sakura asked mockingly.

"Both are annoying", Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you should take his other arm too", Sakura said whispering in Naruto's ear.

Naruto started chuckling as they finally made it to Hokage tower.

An ANBU let them in and lead them to the office where Kakashi, Gai, and Tsunade were waiting.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, looking good!" Naruto said giving him his trademark thumb up and smile.

"The Hokage outfit definitely suits you", Sakura said.

"Well enough talking lets get this over with so we can get on with the after party", Tsunade said walking towards the doors to the balcony that over looked the city.

"Are you sure that this deserves an after party", Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"If this didn't have an after party I wouldn't be here." Tsunade said laughing as she walked outside.

"Is she joking", Gai asked looking up from his wheelchair.

"I'm afraid not", Sakura said embarrassingly.

"Fellow shinobi and villagers! I was there with you after the village was attacked during the Chunnin exams, I was there with you when the village was attacked by the Akatsuki, and I was there with you during the 4th Shinobi World War. Though now it is time for me to pass the torch to a new Hokage that I know will do an equal or even better job than I have! Konoha, I give you your 6th Hokage! Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi stepped forward removing his Hokage hat as everyone below began cheering.

_Later that night_

"Come on Naruto! You can't be Hokage if you don't drink some sake every now and then."

Tsunade was currently drunk and had been trying for the past hour to get Naruto to drink with her.

"Fine!" Naruto shouted finally getting tired of trying to make her stop. Taking the bottle from her he put down a quick swig and immediately recoiled as his throat felt it had caught fire. "That's terrible!"

"It'll grow on you!" Tsunade said taking the bottle back.

"As if! I'll stick to Ramen", Naruto said as he walked out the door into the night air.

Most of the village was in celebration over the new Hokage. It's a good thing that no one was on bad terms with Konoha or this would be a perfect opportunity to attack as the entire villages military was currently drunk or getting there.

Sakura had been with Sasuke the entire time after the ceremony and had been trying to flirt with, only getting no response.

"Sasuke can we talk", Sakura asked finally starting to get tired.

"About what", Sasuke asked hoping that it wasn't another attempt to get to him.

"About us, like how do you feel about me. I was hoping that after you came back and the war was over that we could be together but it seems like you don't want to be with me at all."

Sasuke looked at her with what could almost be considered a comical face if it wasn't for the person it was coming from. "Sakura that is what it is. I don't want to be with you. I mean I tried to kill you about three times and yet you're the one who wants to be with me."

Sakura looked at Sasuke as if he had just tried to kill her a 4th time. "But I forgive you! Is it something having to do with me?! Is that what it is?!" Sakura said starting to shout and drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Sasuke stood up and lead Sakura to the hallway outside the Hokage office. "You know it isn't you, it's me. You deserve someone who'll love you unconditionally. Someone who'll love you more than anyone else, and I just couldn't do that. You don't deserve me."

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and backed away; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sure that she now had a chance with him but it was just a lie staring her in the face.

"If not you then who?" Sakura asked as tears began welling in her eyes. "No one knows me as well as you do."

"Except Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as if the thought had never crossed her mind.

"You know you really are stupid. That idiot has been more loyal to you than anyone I can think of. For all the times I tried to kill you, he saved your life. He promised to you that he would bring me home which he did...well kind of." Sasuke said lifting up the stub where his arm used to be.

"Yeah but he's...Naruto!" Sakura said as if trying to make a point.

"Exactly, and he's currently outside if you want to talk to him." Sasuke said as he began his decent down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Walking around, haven't seen the village in awhile." Sasuke said as he was swallowed up by the darkness.

Sakura walked back in and sat down not wanting to go outside unless she had a good reason. She didn't like Naruto, what was there to like about him?

... That was the thing she thought to herself, what was there not to like about him. He wasn't bad looking, he was an extremely skilled ninja, and he obviously cared for her. Even after all the times that she had pushed him away, he stayed with her.

"You should go talk to him", Tsunade said who was now standing behind her.

"No offense but I think you're too drunk to be giving advice Sensei."

"Trust me, I'm not drunk, it takes a lot more to get me drunk. I only acted it to get Naruto to have a drink."

"Before I even go talk to Naruto, I want to know how you know that that's what I was thinking", Sakura said turning around to look at Tsunade.

"It's just a guess, because I was in the same situation. Except instead of Naruto and you...it was Jiraiya and me." Tsunade said looking out the window.

"What happened", Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"I turned him down. Though this time it was different, he confessed his feelings to me in full and I just flat out told him no. I even beat him." She said letting out a chuckle. "After that he stopped trying to get with me, eventually just ending up treating me like he did all the other women he came across. I thought I didn't want to be with him but I only realized how wrong I was. I know I found Dan later on but I believe that if I had ended up with Jiraiya, it wouldn't have been that bad."

With that Tsunade walked back to her seat and continued to laugh and talk as if they hadn't been in a conversation at all.

Standing up she made her way outside to the balcony and spotted Naruto leaning up against the railing looking over the village.

"It's going to be great when I'm Hokage and can do this whenever I want", Naruto said as Sakura walked up next to him and mirrored him.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a view like this", Sakura said not wanting to talk about what she came out here to talk about.

"I turned Hinata down today", Naruto said bluntly not turning away from the view before him.

"You did", Sakura asked wondering what had brought this on.

"Yeah, she told me how she felt but I just couldn't return the feelings."

"Why did you do that! She was crazy about you!" Sakura said getting ready to bash him.

"I couldn't accept her feelings when I have feelings for someone else." Naruto said shifting his glance to her for a second then shifting it forward again.

Sakura's heart fluttered for a second at those words. 'Don't start getting all bent up over what he says, remember you don't even know if you like him yourself yet', Sakura said to herself.

"You know Sakura, there's something I should probably tell you." He said knocking her out of her train of thought. "One time when we were genin, I transformed into Sasuke for a bit just so I could get close to you. We almost kissed too." Naruto said laughing out loud at his own comment.

"Wait." Sakura said remembering back to all the times her and 'Sasuke' had almost kissed, remembering only one. "You said I had a-"

"Nice charming forhead", Naruto said cutting her off.

"You know it was because of that comment that I actually fell more in love with Sasuke",Sakura said beginning to blush from the memory.

"Well when you and Sasuke get together, you can send me some instant Ramen as a thank you", Naruto said not wanting to look her in eye and let her see his hurt expression.

"Baka", Sakura said reaching up and grabbing Naruto's face turning it towards her. "If you give me comments like that all the time I just might end of falling for you."

With that Sakura pulled Naruto in kissing him, not anything really deep or passionate just a sign of sorts to seal the moment and everything that had been said. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked at him. 'I forgot he's had more practice than me', she said to laughing at herself, remembering his encounter with Sasuke.

Just as she was about to step back, Naruto who was still dazed by the kiss, gently grabbed the small arch of her back with his remaining arm and brought her in, being the one to initiate the second kiss. This time the kiss lasted more than a few seconds and went into the minutes as they stayed locked in the embrace not wanting to let go as a band of emotions they had never felt before began swirling in them.

When they finally parted they just stayed staring into each others eyes not saying anything until a faint shrill broke the silence.

"I can drink to that", Tsunade shouted from the doors, downing the rest of her bottle and walking inside. "Hey everyone the parties even crazier outside."

"Come on, before everyone comes charging outside." Sakura said stepping back from Naruto.

"Right", Naruto said walking towards the door.

BAKA!", Sakura screamed hitting Naruto on the head. "You can't just kiss a girl and then not take her hand, that's just rude."

"Right, sorry", Naruto said as he began rubbing his head.

Naruto and Sakura walked inside the office hand in hand with Sakura leaning on Naruto. While the silhouetted images of Minato and Kushina, could be seen hovering just behind them.


End file.
